


Midnight

by sinofwriting



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 12





	Midnight

It’s always after midnight with him, Mark thinks and then rethinks that. Because no, they hadn’t met each other after midnight. But, it feels like all the other important things have happened after midnight. He flinches as his mind takes him back to the night he hadn’t gotten Eduardo at the airport, it then soothes the wound by making him think about when he created FaceMash, which admittedly does make him flinch, but it also makes him feel a little warm, remembering himself saying I need you and the quick, I’m here for you that had followed it without a second thought.

He looks at Eduardo, who’s smiling at him in a way he doesn’t deserve, has never deserved. He wonders, looking at Eduardo who has changed so much yet so little, if he can ever forgive himself for ruining the best relationship he’s ever had in his life, he’ll ever have. He wants to apologize again, but after their third dinner together, Eduardo had put into place a no apologizing rule, his therapist hearing that, had then enforced the same rule.

“Eduardo,” He starts, wondering what he’s getting wrong seeing the flash of pain on his face.   
“You don’t have to call me that.”   
He blinks, confused. “Your name?”   
He rolls his eyes, leaning forward in a way that Mark knows his mother would whack him upside the head for, elbows aren’t meant to be on the dinner table. “You can call me Wardo. I don’t mind.” He smiles, “I’ve missed it actually. Only sounds right from you.”  
Mark clears his throat, taking a sip of water. “Wardo, I think I need to be honest with you about something.” 

It’s a testament to how much Wardo trusts him now, compared to when they first started talking again. He doesn’t tense up, he doesn’t lose his smile. The only things that change are one of his eyebrows raised and he leans forward just a bit more and Mark takes that as a silent ask to continue. 

“I like being friends with you.” He doesn’t notice Wardo’s smile widening, his eyes glued to his lap. “And I’ve been told that you have to be honest with your friends.” He takes a deep breath, “I don’t just want to be friends with you anymore. I want more. I want a long term relationship. Which understandably won’t happen and I want to let you know that I understand and respect your decision, whether that includes just being friends or only seeing each other again at shareholder meetings and other various events.”

He’s cut off mid ramble as he’s pulled out his chair and then there’s a pair of lips pressed against his. He’s frozen for a second, before he responds, running his tongue against Wardo’s bottom lip, eyes fluttering shut.

“How could you ever think I do want you? Don’t want this?” Wardo mutters, as he moves his lips across his jaw and down his neck.   
“Because I’m an idiot according to Chris.”   
He laughs, nipping at his collarbone before returning to press another kiss to his lips. “Sometimes you are the biggest idiot.”   
“Like now?”   
"Like now."


End file.
